I don't care
by Manuka
Summary: Lost Canvas - song fic. Pensées d'un Spectre qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Comment un regard peut bouleverser bien des choses.


**Remerciements** : à Camhyoga, pour tout à Alexis pour tout son soutien à Goul pour son enthousiasme à tous ceux qui m'encouragent. Merci.

**NdA** : hey hey ! =) Eh oui, comme prévu une song-fic ! Une envie de me faire plaisir en ce jour spécial, j'espère que ça vous plaira également ! _Enjoy_ et haut les cœurs, c'est bientôt Noël ! *.*

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care<strong>

_Apocalyptica feat Adam Gontier (version single)_

Au moment même où il avait posé les pieds dans cet étrange palais, il avait su qu'il serait seul. Seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne voudrait pas de lui. Les regards insistants qu'il avait croisés, surpris et froids tour à tour, n'avaient fait que renforcer ses certitudes. Il s'en moquait. Il avait toujours vécu de cette façon, il aurait été idiot de penser que cela changerait. Oui, idiot. Et puisque visiblement ses nouveaux… camarades… ne semblaient pas vouloir de lui, il n'agirait pas autrement qu'en les dédaignant.

Lorsque le jeune Alone demanda officiellement à Kagaho s'il acceptait le surplis du Bénou, l'Egyptien fit définitivement une croix sur ce qu'il était. Ce garçon voulait son aide, c'était tout ce qui importait. Oui, vraiment tout. Après tout, il n'y a pas de plus beau mensonge que celui en lequel on croit désespérément.

I try to make it through my life

In my way, there's you

I try to make it through these lies

And that's all I do

Après avoir reçu son surplis, rien n'avait fondamentalement changé. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres, sans même essayer de retenir leurs noms ou de leur parler. C'était mieux pour tout le monde, et pour lui le premier. Il les observait parfois de loin, juste pour se persuader qu'il agissait comme il le fallait. Surtout lorsqu'il entendait des rires, pendant les repas communs auxquels il ne participait pas. Dans ces cas là, il préférait partir. _Fuir_. Mais non, il ne fuyait pas.

Et un jour, alors qu'il aurait dû n'y avoir personne dans le couloir, il l'avait vu. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il l'attendait. Ils s'étaient dévisagés, pendant un long moment qui lui avait paru une éternité. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui avait traversé l'esprit du Juge ce jour-là, ni ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que ce regard profond et un brin moqueur l'avait poursuivi le reste de la journée.

Just don't deny it

Don't try to fight this

And deal with it

That's just part of it

Le temps avait passé, un peu trop vite ou pas assez. Alone avait insisté pour qu'il se montre un peu plus en sa compagnie, et il avait accepté. Après tout, il se devait d'être aux côtés de son seul et unique seigneur. Il l'avait donc revu, toujours ce léger sourire un peu méprisant aux lèvres. S'il avait appris ce qu'on disait à voix basse sur Minos et Rhadamanthe, les commérages disparaissaient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eaque. La seule chose sur laquelle tout le monde s'accordait : il était dangereux. Nul ne savait ce qui se tramait derrière ses prunelles sombres, ni ce que signifiaient ses sourires en coin.

Et ce regard qui ne le quittait pas. Mais Kagaho s'en moquait éperdument. Que le Garuda soit devenu fou après autant de réincarnations ne le surprendrait pas, il fallait être un minimum cinglé pour accepter de passer l'éternité à juger des âmes. Lui c'était différent, il avait accepté pour rester près de Sui. Près d'Alone. Pour qui exactement était-il là ? Etait-ce vraiment important, d'avoir la réponse à cette question ? Qu'est-ce que cela amènerait ? Rien. Il ne devait plus penser qu'à protéger son seigneur, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et le reste… l'enterrer dans une prison de flammes qui ne s'éteindraient qu'avec lui, pour n'être rien d'autre que lui. Peut-être. En espérant ne pas se consumer lui-même.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

Mais même après avoir rejeté toute émotion autre que de la colère, pour ne garder que ce qui le ferait avancer, il n'y arrivait pas. Rester auprès d'Alone ne lui suffisait pas, il le sentait au fond de lui. Malgré l'affection qu'il ressentait envers ce jeune garçon, il n'était qu'un substitut à la véritable personne qu'il voulait chérir. Et qui saurait se contenter d'une copie, aussi divine soit-elle ? Alone le sentait aussi, après tout il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, bien qu'il ait essayé. Il y avait dorénavant de la tristesse dans les yeux de son seigneur, lorsqu'il paraissait devant lui. Malgré tout, ils faisaient tous les deux semblant, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. L'un de croire qu'il était utile, l'autre de se savoir épaulé envers et contre tous.

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

Et toujours ces yeux noirs qui sondaient son âme comme pour lire à travers lui. Qu'avait-il compris uniquement en le regardant ? Qu'avait-il appris sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il aurait voulu être, ce qu'il avait été ? Sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'humain, sa vie de grand-frère, sa vie misérable, sa vie où il avait été aimé avec une telle force qu'elle en avait été fatale ? Qu'avait donc deviné Eaque pour que ce jour-là il lui ait fait un sourire sincère ? Il était perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir, si même il le devait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire ? A force de rester inactif, ses pensées s'emballaient.

Tout comme ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir. Les sentiments qu'il avait effacés semblaient vouloir s'échapper, refaire de lui un être humain. Il ne le voulait pas, à aucun prix. Si jamais cela devait arriver, il ne tiendrait pas, il le savait. Peut-être était-ce ça, ce qu'Eaque avait vu au travers de son regard.

I'm getting buried in this place

I got no room, you're in my face

Don't say anything, just go away !

Il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées hors du palais, à marcher parmi les rochers effilés et tailladés par le vent. Il n'avait plus le droit de quitter les Enfers à présent que la bataille finale s'annonçait. Ne plus avoir l'impression d'être libre le faisait parfois suffoquer et c'était à grand renfort de cosmos enflammé qu'il pulvérisait des ennemis invisibles pour se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais réellement senti chez lui aux Enfers, et cette réalité s'était encore plus ancrée en lui. Il connaissait chaque recoin de l'édifice, chaque chemin parcourant le domaine divin, mais nulle part il ne trouvait sa place. Pas même dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Elle n'était pas lui, cette pièce. Rien dans le mobilier ne le touchait, aucun des livres mis d'office dans la petite étagère ne lui plaisait. La seule chose qu'il appréciait était de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, d'où il avait vue sur l'immensité des Enfers. Cette scène avait don de l'apaiser un peu, lui faisant oublier le dilemme contre lequel il luttait sans un mot.

Mais même ce dernier refuge lui était volé par la vision des yeux sombres du Garuda. Lorsqu'il voulait contempler la plaine salvatrice, c'était le regard du Népalais qu'il voyait. Pourquoi Eaque ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le narguer, lui cracher qu'il savait tout, qu'il avait tout compris ? Au moins, il pourrait avoir le plaisir de le repousser, de nier, de lui dire de se taire… Même ça lui était refusé. Alors il l'évitait, pour ne plus croiser ses yeux.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

La fin avait commencé. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin sortir. Pris au piège, mis en cage. Dire qu'il avait été d'accord… Dire qu'il l'était toujours. Il se sentait presque _mort_.

Alone le demandait de plus en plus, son inquiétude et son impatience grandissantes. Kagaho mettait toute son âme à essayer de rassurer son seigneur, pour y laisser la sienne, tiraillée par des regrets qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Humain contre spectre, sans aucun vainqueur en lui. Heureusement que la Guerre Sainte serait bientôt aux portes du Lost Canvas, qu'il puisse enfin tout abandonner derrière lui, y compris sa vie. Surtout elle, malgré le regard d'Eaque qui l'avait changé. A défaut de se savoir apprécié, il y avait au moins quelqu'un capable de lire en lui. C'était une sensation troublante, désagréable mais aussi rassurante d'une certaine façon.

Love changing everything

You won't be left for me

Love changing everything

You won't be left for me

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait changé en lui depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard qui ne le jugeait pas, qui n'avait fait que l'observer et le comprendre. L'impression de ne plus être si seul, peut-être. Après tout, même un oiseau solitaire peut avoir besoin de compagnie. Mais alors pourquoi Eaque avait-il fait cela ? Que cherchait donc le Garuda ? De la compagnie ? Il avait Violate, qui ne le quittait jamais, il avait Minos, il avait Rhadamanthe, il avait tout le monde. A moins que lui aussi se sentait seul, même s'il était constamment entouré. Etait-ce pour cela que le Juge avait accepté de se rendre au Tibet pour empêcher les chevaliers d'Athéna de récupérer le bateau qui saurait les conduire jusqu'à la toile d'Hadès ? Voulait-il lui aussi tout abandonner derrière lui ?

En croisant le regard d'Eaque, le matin de son départ, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Un masque hautain au visage, le sourire dédaigneux, il l'avait observé partir, malmenant ses hommes, confortablement assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait fixé le navire de l'ancien roi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, puis était retourné auprès d'Alone. Il avait compris Eaque comme le Garuda l'avait compris. Peut-être que ces regards auraient amené quelque chose s'ils avaient eu le temps de guérir, chacun de leur côté. De changer. D'accepter de rester plutôt que de tout laisser derrière soi. Qui sait, un jour surement.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

"Il n'est plus digne de porter ce titre. Je te laisse t'en occuper. »

Kagaho écarquilla les yeux, puis acquiesça sans un mot. Sans doute était-ce justice que ce soit lui qui mette fin au règne du Garuda. Finalement, il ne serait pas le premier à abandonner.

Kagaho quitta le palais pour se rendre vers les montagnes escarpées du Tibet, où le navire d'Eaque s'était échoué. Le Garuda se tenait près du précipice formé par les saillies rocheuses, une mèche de cheveux noirs dans la main. Les cheveux de Violate. Eaque se tourna vers lui, sans son sourire narquois, l'air perdu.

« Elle avait compris, murmura-t-il. Elle avait compris et je ne l'avais pas vu. »

Kagaho ne sut que répondre et se contenta de baisser les yeux avec pudeur. La détresse du Garuda trouvait un écho en lui, lancinant et douloureux.

« Je suis prêt. Vas-y Kagaho. »

L'Egyptien se redressa lentement et enflamma son cosmos. Un ultime brasier pour la seule personne ayant lu en lui. A moins…

Eaque tituba après avoir reçu son attaque, puis regarda le Bénou avec incompréhension.

« Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Profite de tes derniers instants en tant qu'humain. »

Après un bref signe de la tête, Kagaho s'effaça, abandonnant l'ex-Juge. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait abandonner ce jour-là, il la laissa derrière lui sans hésitation. Ce qui fait de l'homme un être sensible : la compassion.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

Car après tout, qu'il soit mort ou bien encore vivant, il s'en moquait.

At all…

Complètement.

* * *

><p>Voici ma traduction des paroles. Elle n'est pas forcément littérale, mais j'ai préféré retranscrire ce qu'elles voulaient dire émotionnellement parlant. Sérieux, quand j'ai vu les traductions mot pour mot, j'ai failli faire une syncope…<p>

J'essaye d'y arriver au travers de ma vie / Sur mon chemin il y a toi / J'essaye d'y arriver au travers de ces mensonges / Et c'est tout ce que je fais

Ne le nie pas / N'essaye pas de te battre contre ça / Et fais avec / Car c'est juste une partie de tout ça

_Que tu sois mort ou bien vivant / Je m'en moque, je m'en moque / Pars seulement et laisse tout ça derrière / Parce que je jure (je jure) que je m'en moque_

J'essaye de te faire voir mon côté / En essayant de toujours rester droit / Mais tes yeux voient au travers / C'est tout ce qu'ils font

Je suis enseveli dans cet endroit / Je n'ai pas de lieu, tu es dans ma tête / Ne dis rien, va-t-en seulement !

_Que tu sois mort ou bien vivant / Je m'en moque, je m'en moque / Pars seulement et laisse tout ça derrière / Parce que je jure (je jure) que je m'en moque_

Tu aimes tout changer / Tu ne resteras pas pour moi / Tu aimes tout changer / Tu ne resteras pas pour moi

_Que tu sois mort ou bien vivant / Je m'en moque, je m'en moque / Pars seulement et laisse tout ça derrière / Parce que je jure (je jure) que je m'en moque_

_Que tu sois mort ou bien vivant / Je m'en moque, je m'en moque / Pars seulement et laisse tout ça derrière / Parce que je jure (je jure) que je m'en moque_

Complètement…


End file.
